


Proposal

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron and Richard both think it’s time to propose and go shopping. Taron takes Sophie with him hoping she can help to find the perfect ring, Richard takes Joe with him. They go on a date and think it’ll be the perfect time to propose. What they don’t know is that their better half is planning on doing the exact same thing…
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Proposal

Richard’s eyes scan the section of jewelry, admiring the way they reflect against the light of the shop. He bites his lip, dropping his gaze to one ring before moving onto the next. The sound of light tapping can be heard directly next to him, but he doesn’t pay it any attention until a throat is clearing, almost in a tone of annoyance.

“Yes?” Richard turns to look at Joe, giving him his full attention.

“We’ve been here for well over an hour. Do you have anything in mind?” Joe gestures to the large section in front of them.

“I’ve got a few,” he walks to the far right corner of the small shop, pointing down at a particularly expensive wedding band. “this one specifically.” A smile spreads across his lips.

“I like it, too.” Joe places his hands on his hips, clearly hoping for a settlement on the ring.

“But I also like–”

“Rich. Go with your heart. What would Taron like most?” He asks, leaning lightly against the counter.

“Taron wouldn’t care, honestly. It’s always been hard to tell with him. He never tells me whether or not he likes a certain brand, or even a simple promise ring. He says he doesn’t care, and he’s said it for so long that honestly,” Richard pauses, thinking. “I believe him.”

Joe stands still for a second, considering. “Then go with your gut, mate.”

Rich nods, and waves the shop clerk over.

Taron bites the skin around his nails, feeling his nerves kick in as he begins to realize what exactly it is that he’s doing. His eyes scan the large section of wedding attire, hoping to find the perfect ring for his lover.

“Taron,” T turns his head to give Sophie his full attention. “I think you should go with the one that you spent twenty minutes inspecting.”

“Yeah, I was thinking that same thing,” he pauses to bite his lip. “I just want this to be perfect. Rich, he– he’s perfect. Our relationship is perfect. This proposal needs to be.”

“Taron, Richard loves you. He won’t care what the ring looks like, because he has you. You know that better than anyone, I shouldn’t have to be telling you this.” She smiles gently, earning that in return from T.

“You’re so right. Okay, yeah. Let’s do it,” He leaves to find the employee on the other side of the counter.

“Rich, I’m home.” Taron calls out and kicks the door shut behind him, his arms full of groceries.

“Hi, beautiful.” Rich jogs to the front door, smiling at the sight in front of him. It’s nothing new, but it’s him. It’s his Taron; his love. The man he fell in love with all those years ago.

“How was shooting today?”

Rich hums and places a light kiss to his lips, “Actually quite good. We finished some costume measuring toward the end of the day, so I got a bit of a break.” He grabs a good chunk of the groceries while saying this, giving T some relief in his arms.

Taron smiled at this. “Good, you deserve a break.”

“What about you, Mr. Lazy Pants? Get anything productive done?”

Taron scoffs, “I won’t answer that. You just called me lazy.” He pushes past Richard jokingly, placing the bags of groceries on the table.

“Oh no, not tonight. I’ve missed you too much.” Rich turns to follow Taron just in time to scoop him up off his feet and into his arms, earning a yelp in surprise from the younger man. He plops himself down onto the couch, bringing Taron down with him.

“Why are you like that?” T sits up so that he’s sitting in Richard’s lap.

“Like what?” Rich tilts his head to the side, running his hands up and down Taron’s hips lightly.

“I don’t know. So easy to love?” Taron lowers his voice as his green eyes meet Richard’s blue ones.

“Ditto, babe.”

The two share kisses for a while, talking about their days and what they have planned for the upcoming weeks. Taron eventually leans his head down so that it rests in the crook of Richard’s neck, sighing in content.

“T?” Rich mumbles.

“Mmm?” Taron hums in response.

“I wanna take you out for a nice dinner on Friday, if that works for you. It’s been so long since we’ve been on a proper date.”

“That sounds lovely, Madden.” Taron sits back up and smiles, cupping Richard’s cheeks admiringly.

“So it’s a date?”

“Yes, definitely.” Taron nods, but his mind is racing with the thought of proposing and how the timing will be perfect and the setting will match the mood for getting down on one knee and oh God should he get down on his left knee or his right knee and should he wear something nice or something casual or should he ask Richard what he’s wearing…

Richard is in the exact same head space, so the two sit in a comfortable silence for a while, unaware that they both are thinking the same thing.

The week flies by after that, and Friday night comes far too quickly. Taron feels his throat clench as he stands in the mirror, looking himself up and down, questioning. He feels gently in his coat pocket to be sure that the ring is there, in its box, where it belongs, and sighs in relief to feel its presence. Richard appears behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his neck before leaning down to place his chin on Taron’s shoulder.

“You look stunning,” he spins T around to get a better look at his handsome boy. “my handsome boy.” he brings his left hand up to gently trace over the light stubble on Taron’s cheek, earning a furious blush from the other man.

“So do you, as always.” Taron replies.

“Are you ready to go, then?” Rich pulls away to stand at the door.

“Just about, yeah. Go wait in the car, I’ll be there in a few.” He gestures toward the stairs, and Rich nods.

Giving the mirror one last glance, he inhales deeply before shaking his hands loose, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. You’ve got this, he thinks to himself.  
You’ve got this.

The ride to the restaurant is full of giggles and small innuendos, causing both men to loosen up a bit. The nerves are forgotten and the smiles take over any suspicious facial expressions that could give anything away. Richard watches admiringly every time Taron speaks, struggling to keep his eyes on the road. Taron does the same thing, not caring where his eyes wander due to the fact that he’s in the passenger seat.

“Alright,” Richard pulls the car into park. “We’re here.”

Taron narrows his eyes before they widen slightly, then turns to Rich with a look of disbelief written everywhere. “This is…”

“Mhm.”

“This is where we had our first date, yeah?” Taron recalls that time. It was years ago, four to be exact. But it feels like it was just yesterday, with how wonderful it was.

“Is this alright?” Rich mentally crosses his fingers, praying for a positive reaction.

“Of course it’s alright, you idiot. It’s more than that. It’s perfect.” He leans over to press a kiss to the Scottish man’s temple.

“Alright, let’s head in then, shall we?”

Richard practically races out of the car to open Taron’s door for him, earning a chuckle along with a small ‘love you’ in response. They walk into the front doors of the restaurant and are met by a friendly waitress who shows them to their table, which happens to be much further back than Taron expects. In fact, she takes them outside, onto the private patio.

“Can I get you started with any drinks?” The waitress– Louisa, her name tag reads– asks.

“I’ll have a Rosé wine.” Rich smiles.

“I’ll have the same, thank you.”

Louisa nods, “Alright, I’ll be back with you shortly,” she pauses on her way inside to turn around. “we are quite busy tonight, so I’m sorry if it’s a bit of a wait.”

“It’s no problem, we’re in no hurry.” Richard waves it off and she nods, giving him a side glance before heading inside.

“Busy, huh?” Taron begins, picking up his menu and flipping through options. “honestly didn’t seem too busy when we came in.”

“Yeah, I thought the same thing.” Richard chuckles nervously, hoping Taron can’t tell how worked up he really is.

“What are you thinking for food? I remember our first time here, I got–”

“Taron,” Richard’s voice shakes slightly, and he mentally curses at this.

T raises an eyebrow, “Yes?”

Well, it’s now or later, Richard thinks, because if I do it later, I’ll surely throw up my food.

He slides off the chair, and everything suddenly feels so real. The fairy lights twinkling around the backside of the restaurant, the sudden silence that fills the air. The way the wind has calmed down, and the moon is shining brighter than usual– it’s all perfect. So, he gets on one knee, and Taron’s eyes widen.

“Taron, I,” he chokes on his words slightly, already feeling tears well up in his eyes. “God, I’m sorry. I just love you so much,” he pauses again, taking a deep breath. “When we first met on the set of Rocketman, I could tell right off the bat that something about you was different from anyone else I’d ever met. You treated me as though we’d known each other for years, and we got along so well, so unrealistically well. I found soon into shooting any scenes between the two of us that I was falling for you, so trust me when I say that the love scene was torture,” he laughs. “I could go on and on, I actually memorized a lot more than this, but,” he pulls out a small black box from his pocket, and Taron still hasn’t moved a muscle. He opens the container, revealing a beautiful wedding band that will suit his boyfriend perfectly. “Taron David Egerton, will you marry me?”

“Rich,” It was Taron’s turn to allow his voice to shake. He stands up quickly, startling Richard. He fumbles around in his coat pockets, momentarily forgetting which one held the prized possession. Once he felt it, he ripped it out without hesitation, and held it in front of his lover.

“No fucking way,” Richard’s eyes lit up about as fast as he stood from his spot, hand covering his mouth in shock. “There is no way.”

“I– I thought this was such perfect timing, and, fuck.” Tears well up in his own eyes now, and he sniffs slightly.

“I’m hoping this means yes?” Richard is crying now, and once Taron nods enthusiastically, he joins right in.

“Yes, yes, yes. Absolutely, yes.” He gently pulls Richard in for the most surreal kiss they’ve had yet. The entire moment still feels unreal, it feels as though it’s for a movie, and the director will yell cut, but no. No one yells cut, and nothing ends. It’s all real, and it’s all perfect, just like both men wanted it to be.

When they pull away, Richard giggles as he gently slips the ring onto Taron’s left finger, and both men are shaking by the time Taron places his purchase onto his fiancé’s.

“I love you so, so much.” Taron whispers, still crying.

“I love you, Taron.”

Louisa steps outside with a smile on her face, and Richard laughs, “Oh, I forgot! Taron, this is my friend, Louisa,” she smiles and shakes hands with Taron. “She may or may not have been in on this, too.”

“I saw the whole thing, sorry to be a creep. But it’s incredibly rare for two people to have a proposal planned at the same time like this. You guys have something special.”

The wind picks back up, but just enough to leave a slight breeze. The moon is covered by clouds once again, and the sound of cars honking in the distance returns. But somehow, their fantasy still feels so real. It feels as though it’s all just beginning.

“Yeah,” Richard wraps his arm around Taron’s waist, tugging him closer. “I sure do.”


End file.
